


A Surprise

by casperr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ginny Loves Luna, Hermione is confused, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Secret Relationship, Surprise Party, dracos tired of griffindors, nevilles there too - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26734669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casperr/pseuds/casperr
Summary: “He broke in.” Hermione looked over at Harry incredulously but she did put her wand away.“You can’t really break in to your own house,” Draco said.“This is Harry’s house,” Ron said.There was a pause before anyone said anything. “Well actually, there’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you guys.” Harry scratched the back of his neck.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 301





	A Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> hii, thanks for reading, hope you enjoy!!

Draco walked into his front door trying not to drop the cake he had just bought and was accosted by a flurry of streamers and colored paper.  
“Surprise!” The whole room which Draco noticed was full of Harry’s friends screamed.  
Once the confetti had fallen to the ground and Draco came into view everyone stood still and silent.  
Draco raised an eyebrow at the crowd. “I’m assuming that wasn’t meant for me.”  
Hermione seemingly coming to her senses first grabbed her wand and pointed it at him. “What are you doing her, Malfoy? How’d you get in?”  
Draco raised his right hand where his keys were hanging on his fingers and smirked at her.  
“How’d you get those?”  
The rest of the room was quiet but for a few whispers most likely trying to make sense of this situation.  
Frankly Draco wasn’t up for dealing with all the Gryffindor in his living room but until Harry arrived home from work he was helpless.  
He noticed Ron had a pair of keys in his hand almost identical to Draco's own pair only Ron’s had a key chain with an “H”.   
“Are those Harry’s keys?” Draco nodded his head at Ron.  
Ron only seemed to get angrier at this. “Get out of Harry’s house.”  
“I don’t think i will Weasley.” Draco rolled his eyes and moved farther into the room to set the cake down. He wasn’t very worried that anyone would try to hurt him, the worst these Gryffindor would do is tie him up and wait for Harry to arrive. He was sure Harry would love that. “Harry will be arriving any minute now.”  
The crowd parted to let him through. He took off his coat and sat himself down on the couch next to Luna Lovegood who smiled at him sweetly. He smiled back and settled in waiting for Harry to arrive. He wasn’t about to explain anything to someone pointing their wand at him especially not Granger. He had too much pride and too little patience.  
The rest of the room seemed to unanimously and quietly agree that waiting for Harry was the best option.   
Luna was staring at something on the ceiling Draco couldn’t see. Ginny was sitting next to Luna playing with her hair.  
Seamus and Dean were in the kitchen drinking beers and talking with Neville.  
He wasn’t wrong, Harry arrived in the next five minutes. Hermione still hadn’t put her wand away and Draco hadn’t stopped staring her down. Neither was willing to yield.  
Harry walked in and stopped half way through taking his jacket off. He locked eyes with Draco.  
“They stole your keys and decided to throw you a surprise party.” Draco was casually laid on the sofa with his head in his hand smirking at Harry.  
Harry raised his eyebrows. “And you came home early.”  
“I brought cake.”  
Harry smiled at him and then looked up at Hermione who was looking between them curiously. In fact everyone was starting at them trying to figure out what exactly was going on. “‘Mione would you put your wand away please. Draco isn’t going to hurt anyone.”  
“He broke in.” Hermione looked over at Harry incredulously but she did put her wand away.  
“You can’t really break in to your own house,” Draco said.  
“This is Harry’s house,” Ron said.  
There was a pause before anyone said anything. “Well actually, there’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you guys.” Harry scratched the back of his neck.  
Draco laughed.  
“Me and Draco are together.”  
Draco thought he could hear whatever Luna was staring at on the ceiling make a noise the room was so quiet.  
“You and Draco,” Ron slowly worded out.  
“Yes.” Harry nodded once.  
Ron blinked at him.  
Hermione said, “How long?”  
“About a year or so,” Draco piped up.  
“A year! And you didn’t say anything?” Hermione looked over at Harry.  
“I was scared how you’d react and it was new at first and i wasn’t sure it was gonna last.”  
“But it did,” Hermione said, ”And you still said nothing.”  
“Maybe Harry and Draco just wanted some privacy, don’t be too hard on them,” Luna said.  
“Yeah, though honestly i’m not sure how you didn’t figure it out earlier.” Ginny looked over them and stopped at Ron. She smirked. “Not too surprised you didn’t catch up.”  
He glared at her and turned to Harry. “Can’t believe you’d keep something like this from us mate.”  
“It wasn’t intentional, I just wanted things to stay how they were both with you guys and Draco.”  
“Hey maybe you guys could talk this out later, it is Harry’s birthday after all.” Ginny had just finished braiding Luna’s hair. They both seemed quite pleased with it.  
“Yeah as surprising as this news is maybe we could get to the cake.” Neville held up a knife and smiled.  
Draco had planned this for months. He’d wanted it to be perfect. He bought Harry’s favorite sweets and cake and he’d spent hours deciding what to say. He even picked a couple of flowers up, though they were probably crushed in his coat pocket now. He was too embarrassed to bring them out.  
He had wanted this to be perfect but he was impatient and he supposed this moment was as good as any so he got up. He walked straight up to Harry who seemed startled.  
“This wasn’t how i planned to do this. We were supposed to be alone for one. Instead we’re being invaded by Gryffindors. And i’m finding that i don’t quite mind it. I don’t quite mind you. You’re a git most of the time but i suppose i am too. Harry, you’re the person who’s ever truly believed in me. I might not have a good heart but you make me want to be good. You’re the only person i ever want to love. I’d get on my knees but i think i’ve humiliated myself enough for one day. Harry, will you marry me?” Draco pulled out a ring from his pocket.  
Harry stared at Draco with wonder in his glazed eyes and nodded.

**Author's Note:**

> :) leave a kudos if you liked it and let me know what you though <3


End file.
